monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:MissKitten
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster High Fandom Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Grace Reaper page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lehall (Talk) 19:32, April 28, 2011 Zelda Spellman and Gina Normous dear MissKitten , I really like your OC Grace Reaper ( I think that a good nickname for her wud be The Glam Reaper ) but anyway I like the MH way u draw her so can u do me a favor ? Can u draw my OCs Gina and Zelda like you do then upload them to their pages ( I don't hav PhotoShop so i made them w/ Paint ). So can u ? help? Hey there! It's Cat'n'Jade_DANCE, too lazy to log in. Call me Marie, BTW. You do such a good job on Grace's pics and I was wondering if you would draw my OC Ember like you do. I understand if you can't because I noticed a lot of people were asking the same question. Thanks, 22:10, May 20, 2011 (UTC) A Cat Friend near You! Hey there! ;) Cute username! :P lol. I saw what you posted in Owllover125's profile and to tell you this..... she basically copied everyone's drawing.... -_-' Oops! Forgot to introduce to you Kyoko Koneko (http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Kyoko_Koneko), Owllover125 copied mines by creating her Mulion Tore (http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Mulion_tore).... and I gotta' say, the most crappiest story of a catgirl ever :V. And yes, I was hoping a permission from Owllover125 to copy my Kyoko, but she didn't and never replied back.... :U Totally felt offended and we do need to report this. Only problem.... I think Owllover125's just a kid (meaning she's like only 8 though 10-years-old...-_-'), just pathetic, huh? Not to mention tha- you know nevermind.. lol Have you report this yet? The whole stealing-our-art-thing, yet? Just ask sweet Lehall! :3 Reply back ASAP! ;) P.S. I am loving your Grace Reaper! <3 She's adorably sweet and cute! x3 -Scythe Cat 01:58, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey According to MonsterHighFan, that troll Owl (who's actually eleven years old) is coming back in August, probably with more spelling and grammar errors and ripped off drawings. I actually think that MHF and Owl are the same person. You should have seen her blog. "MISS KITTEN OR YUR REAL NAME U SUKE IM OTTA HERE" ~ Owllove125 Lol. Keep up the good work, you're a great artist. User:Mectrixctic 21:04, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Well, it's possible, but trolls exist, and they don't really have a motive. However, I haven't seen much IP edits, so do you think you can direct me to those comments? Do you mean owl? And you can't have a single edit page, but you can have it protected, but then you couldn't edit it unless you become an admin. But other than that, you can revert edits easier, and the troll will just get bored. Reroot ok i have this problem, wen i was making zelda's doll i ade the mistake of paint her hair with paint and now its all stiff. so i saw on ur deviantart page that someone named Saffy did a reroot for ur Grace Reaper doll. Hi MissKitten,it's Anon.I really like you're Original Character Grace Reaper.She's probably my favourie,with Kyoko Koneko Breanna Beetlejuice in a close tie for second.Grace is awesome and Mattel should make a doll of her. Though I feel really bad that Owl Lover 1) Ripped Grace off with "Rosey reaper" 2) Spread rumours that some things about Grace were stolen, 3) Disobeying the wiki rules (since she freely says that she's 11 and you must be 13 to join wiki) and 4) For trolling in genral.I don't really understand why she's doing this,but if you ever need any help I'll have your back. Love your charrie! 02:41, August 31, 2011 (UTC)Anon Hi, I thought I should warn you that a troll deleted Grace's info and diary. It said it was a wikia contributor but it might have been a member who was afraid to get reported. It might have been Owllove125 cause she made another Grace Reaper. Although, it could have been anyone. Daisyhead04 someone just uploaded vandalized pics of Grace !!! Simpathy OMG! I can't believe that someone (probably Owllove)is deleting the content on your Grace Reaper Pages.(Jealous...)She even made other accounts on whose profiles she wrote things like: grace reaper i so borin!!! y do peple even liek her???? (Notice the way I wrote that.) I can't exactly say that I understand what your going through (cuz,I don't have an OC) but I feel really bad for you.Again,Grace is an awesome character and she deserves better trhan to be destroyed by green-eyed monsters.Hope his problem gets solved soon! :) 20:15, October 14, 2011 (UTC)Anonymous MadieB1999 wants You Hey, it's Vanessa! Remember Monster High and the Fab-BOO-lous Adventure? Well, first of all, the trailer is on the web. Second, MadieB1999 would like to include a few of the best OCs on this site, and Grace Reaper is one of them! A picture I made of her from scratch will be up soon, and will post it here below. Hope to hear from you! If there is anything I need to fix please let me know! Sorry. I will remove if you do it in color. December 23 Sorry for my sister Draculena(Lena) She very like Grace really sorry Removed I've removed the pages for you. <3 --AvalonJane 16:23, January 24, 2012 (UTC)